kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game and bike action fight game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of Heisei Era Riders with Neo-Heisei Era Riders. The game use 3D fighting game and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Bikes to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game will be releases in May 28 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D fighting game, than even more improve than Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking, you can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easy defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. you also gonna meet a mission, where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also some Riders can afford form changes. The screen has a Life Bar on the left-top like the most commons Musou games, a right-down map and in the left-down has a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series, but when the player is on a motocycle this display turns in a accelerometer display. Chronicle Mode This is the game Story Mode, where the Riders are lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by relieving the "famous" scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. Characters Currently confirmed characters by trailer and scans Confirmed Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon Style **Water Dragon Style **Hurricane Dragon Style **Land Dragon Style **All Dragon Style *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **TaToBa Combo **TaJaDoru Combo **PuToTyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatJoker **HeatMetal **HeatTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **LunaTrigger **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Ride: Decade **Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Form **Blaster Mode *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form **Ultimate Form Confirmed Second Riders *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor States *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Form *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Form *Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Ride: Diend *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Form *Kamen Rider G3-X **Extend Form Confirmed Other Riders *Kamen Rider Skull Confirmed Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Confirmed Common Enemies *Shocker Soldiers (Kamen Rider) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider Double) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X / Kamen Rider Decade) **Super Apollo Geist *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider Double) *Dinosaur Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) **Giru **Dr. Maki *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) DLC Showa Riders * Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *This is also the first Sony Kamen Rider Game with DLC Characters. Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers